This invention relates to a clutch control means for use in a clutch-equipped torque converter of variable capacity.
There has heretofore been used a clutch-equipped torque converter of variable capacity comprising a clutch having a centrifugal value means mounted between an engine and a pump's impeller, a turbine blade and a transmission gear operatively connected thereto, the arrangement being made such that the fluid pressure within the pressure chamber of said clutch can be adjusted or altered as desired.
In such a construction, the timing of slip of the clutch or the number of revolutions of the engine can be set by changing the fluid pressure within the pressure chamber of the clutch.
Stating briefly, if the fluid pressure within the pressure chamber is increased the slip of the clutch occurs at a high speed rotation of the engine, whilst when the fluid pressure is decreased, then the slip of the clutch occurs at a low speed revolution thereof.
Such construction is disadvantageous in that if the fluid pressure within the pressure chamber is reduced as the number of revolutions of the engine is set at a low value (or low idle), then the clutch will slip and so the power can not be transmitted to the transmission gear.